


Somebody to Love

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 05, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your brother Castiel asks you to help watch over his friend, you don't hesitate, but what makes this man different from the other humans you've guarded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Queen

_I have spent all my years in believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

As you sit at the old woman's bedside, you think about the life she led. She grew up, had a family, made her small mark on the world. You remember when she was six and fell out of that tree. You barely had time to move the branches to soften her fall. You smile remembering her mother running out of the house at her cry, and her amazement that she hadn't broken anything. You hear a sound behind you and turn to face the reaper.

"Hello, Dominic." You greet him with a soft smile.

"Hello, old friend. You've done your job well, but it's time for her to go." You turn and look at the old woman, eyes peacefully closed in her rest, and remember the laughing child.

"I know. Take care of her." It's always hard letting go. Her breathing stops, and you watch silently as Dominic leads her home. You sit for a moment, reluctant to leave her side. You suppose it's time to head home yourself. You would have a new assignment waiting for you. Maybe a boy this time. You hear a rustle of wings.

"Hello, sister."

"Castiel? I haven't seen you in a millennium! I was just preparing to return home."

"I need your help. You're aware that the seals have been broken and Lucifer is free?" He approaches and sits in the chair next to you.

"Of course. But what does that have to do with me? I protect individuals. I don't save the world." He sighs.

"I have a friend, a human. He's Lucifer's vessel, but he doesn't want to be. I can't watch over him the way that I'd like. I need you. He needs you. Help him stay strong. Help him continue to say no." His eyes are pleading, and you just can't refuse him. You say a final goodbye to your previous charge, then disappear in a flutter of wings.

****

"Hello, Sam." The man wheels around and jumps up at the sound of Castiel's voice. He's a giant of a man with a strong body, dark hair, and hazel eyes. He's rather pleasing to the eye, to be honest.

"Cas, what the hell, man? Would you please learn how to knock?" You chuckle a little. Your time among humans has given you more perspective on their behavior than your brother.

"Cas?" You're having trouble containing your mirth.

"Yes, it's my...nickname." At that, you have to laugh. Serious Castiel with a nickname. It was too much. You contain your laughter and introduce yourself.

"I'm a guardian angel, Sam. Castiel has asked that I help watch over you to keep you strong in resisting Lucifer, and I can't say no to my big brother." You smile at Castiel.

"I know that feeling," Sam mutters.

"I'll leave you, then," Castiel says. "I'll check in." He disappears.

"This is new to me, Sam. I've watched over many humans in my years on earth, but they never know it. Normally, I'm invisible."

"An invisible angel watching me all the time? That's super creepy. Can you not do that?"

"Well, since you already know I'm here, I don't really see the need. How about I just join you as your companion for a while?" You touch his arm, and you feel something strange. It's as if a current is running from your fingertips to his skin.

"That sounds like a plan." He smiles. "I'm starving. Let's go to the diner next door to get me something to eat, and we'll talk."

****

"I'll have a chicken caesar salad." Sam hands the waitress his menu with a smile.

"I'll have a garden salad, no dressing."

"You eat?" Sam asks as she walks away.

"I don't have to, but sometimes I enjoy it. I've lived among humans for a long time. I love salad. The molecules taste like the earth."

"Finally, someone who won't make fun of me for eating rabbit food!" He gives you a huge grin that makes his eyes crinkle. Your heart starts pounding in your chest. Strange.

"I know nothing about you. Usually, I'm with a person from birth. This is different for me. Tell me about your life." You spend the rest of the meal talking about everything and nothing. Sam tells you about his mother and father, his girlfriend, his brother, hunting, Azazel, his addiction to demon blood, Lilith, opening the final seal, and finally, discovering he's Lucifer's vessel. This man has seen so much tragedy, so much evil. So much has been asked of him, too much, yet somehow he's remained gentle. You tell him about the humans you've watched over, stories of watching lives lived from birth to death.

"That sounds so hard, watching over someone, caring for them from the moment they're born to the moment they die." Sam reaches out and takes your hand. It's warm, and it makes you feel warm all over.

"It can be, but it's my mission. It's all I know." You shrug. Looking at the clock, you realize you've been sitting there for hours. After Sam pays the bill, you walk back toward the motel. He takes your hand again. You thread your fingers through his. Somehow, this seems right.

****

Several weeks pass. He takes you on a few hunts, saying he wishes he'd had a guardian angel sooner after you rescue him from a couple close calls. Mostly, though, you talk. You hold hands. You laugh. You've never been close to a human like this. You've spent countless lifetimes with your charges, but always at a distance. It's nice to have someone know you as well as you know them, and you don't want it to end.

****

It's night. Sam is sleeping, and you're sitting on the sofa listening to his iPod and reading a book. You catch movement in the corner of your eye. Sam is thrashing a little in his sleep. You remove the ear buds.

"No, no..." You cross to the bed and climb in beside him. You whisper soothing words as you take him into your arms. He awakens at your touch.

"A nightmare?" you ask, running your fingers through his hair. He shakes his head a little.

"Lucifer. He says that he'll find me, and when he does, I'll say yes."

"Lucifer is an ass, Sam. He's like the oldest child that can't get over the new baby being born. He was always jealous of humanity and the love our father had for you." You gaze into his eyes, and an understanding washes over you. You lean forward and gently press a kiss to Sam's lips. He responds by wrapping his arms around your waist tighter and parting his lips slightly. You tentatively explore his mouth with your tongue. He moans into the kiss and explores your mouth as well. Your hands move across his bare back, feeling the muscles there. You feel his erection pressing against you through his sleep pants. It makes your stomach feel knotted up, and you feel wetness between your legs. So, this is what arousal feels like. You've always wondered. You snap your fingers, and your clothes and his disappear.

That's a pretty neat trick," he says as he moves his mouth down to nuzzle and kiss at your neck. You moan, throwing your head back. Feeling a little playful, you flip him over onto his back and straddle him. You rub your wet, aching core against him. He closes his eyes. It's a good thing, too, because suddenly, there's a flash of bright, white light and a crash. Sam's eyes snap open. He looks up at you, wonder in his eyes.

"Are those your wings?" He breathes the question. You look at the lamp your wings knocked over and broke when they unfurled. The room is a little too small for you to stretch them to their full length, so they're kind of pressed against the wall on either side of the room.

"I didn't know that would happen." Your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"They're beautiful. May I touch them?" You nod, and he reaches a hand up and runs his fingers through your golden feathers. You shiver, feeling yourself become even wetter. "Hmm, does that feel good?"

"Yes, Sam. I never knew how good it would feel. Please don't stop." He runs the palms of his hands across the ridges, and you fall forward onto his chest moaning as you plant kisses all over his neck and chest. You feel your stomach coiling tighter. He moves one hand down between you, running small circles on your clit as the other hand gently tugs at your feathers. The knot in your stomach explodes, sending you reeling into your first orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you. Sam gently strokes your feathers as you come down.

"Sam, I want to feel you inside me." You pull your wings in tight as he flips you to the bed. You land on your stomach and instinctively get up on your hands and knees. Sam positions himself behind you and slides himself into you. He grabs your hips and starts to move, thrusting in and out, his position allowing him to go deep. "Sam, I need more!" His hands leave your hips, and you gasp as he firmly grabs one wing in each hand, holding them close to the spots where they join your back. He yanks them with each thrust, his grip allowing him the leverage to penetrate even deeper. Every tug brings you closer and closer to release. Your cries get louder, and his thrusts get faster. Suddenly, you come undone, screaming. The intensity of your orgasm is too much for Sam, and he reaches his peak, your walls clutching him. He collapses against your back, placing a sweet kiss on it right between your wings, then falls to his side onto the bed. You drop to your stomach, then turn onto your side to snuggle against him. You wrap your wing around the two of you, creating a cozy little nest.

"You're quite possibly the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." He places a soft, loving kiss on top of your head. "Never leave me, okay?"

"I couldn't if I tried, Sam Winchester. I'm your guardian angel, and I always will be."


End file.
